The history of artificial limbs begins with very remote times. There is some evidence that the Romans and the Greeks improvised some sort of substitute for the limbs lost in battle and the vicissitudes of life. Herodotus tells us of a prisoner who amputated his own foot in order to free himself from the shackle, after which he escaped and returned to his friends, who made a wooden foot.
The treasure trove that turned up at Capua in 1885 in a tufa tomb is probably the most valuable and indisputable evidence that artificial legs were made in early times. The relic is now on exhibition in the Museum of the Royal College of Surgeons, London. The official catalogue describes it thus: “Roman artificial leg; the artificial limb accurately represents the form of the leg. It is made with pieces of thin bronze, fastened by bronze nails to a wooden core. Two iron bars, having holes at their free ends, are attached to the upper extremity of the bronze. A quadrilateral piece of iron, found near the position of the foot, is thought to have given strength to it. There was no trace of the foot, and the wooden core had nearly crumbled away.”
From those early times to about the beginning of the 20th century, little or no advance was made in the art; and, as no evidence exists to prove to the contrary, it is quite reasonable to suppose that for many centuries the manufacture of artificial limbs was one of the lost arts.
In the early part of the 20th century, the Duke of Anglesea, being in need of an artificial leg, and possessing an inventive faculty, suggested to an English instrument maker, what proved to be a very answerable substitute, a decided improvement on the primitive peg of the doughty Peter. The leg received but little improvement until the venturesome Selpho introduced it into this country with some admirable modifications of his own; here it met with American enterprise and began to thrive.
Typically, artificial limbs are held in place by a series of straps or some type of suspension system. Some are suspended with a silicone sleeve that has a shuttle pin that locks in place and is released by releasing the lock. The present invention creates a vacuum to hold the prosthesis which seems weightless because it is held on so tight.
The earliest use of a vacuum to attach an artificial leg was with above the knee amputees using what is known as the suction socket. This uses the same principle as a suction cup where the maximum strength of the force holding the objects together is a function of the atmospheric pressure at the altitude of use. In artificial leg usage the suction or vacuum is reduced by the vapor pressure of the sweat at the internal temperature of the socket. Use of suction sockets on below knee amputees were not initially practical. The next advance in using vacuum was the introduction of the Harmony system which uses a mechanical vacuum pump operated by the energy of walking. Each step operates the pump.
A mechanical vacuum system improves attachment prevents and eliminates pumping, bruising and increases comfort between the device and the residual limb. A vacuum pump forces out air through a one-way valve, creating negative pressure with every step the patient takes. A tiny tube connects the pump to a weight-bearing socket which is enveloped in a urethane liner or sleeve. By improving attachment, the prosthesis offers better control and equalized pressure on the limb and liner. The pump is powered by the wearer's walking energy. Taking a step compresses the device, which creates the vacuum between the liner and the socket.
The disadvantages of this system are size and weight. There are many amputees that cannot use this system because of size, age, length of the stump and of course children. Replacing the mechanical pump with a small, light, electronically controlled battery driven one, is a solution that is on the market called the Smith system. The Smith system employs a battery driven pump which is electronically controlled. The entire system is in a large box that is strapped to the artificial limb, it lacks a surge chamber and is too large to be cosmetically acceptable. The disadvantages of the Smith system include short battery life because of the constant need to regain an acceptable vacuum level. Other disadvantages are addressed by the advantages described hereinafter which include a surge chamber incorporated as an integral part of the system, and the ability to incorporate the other components in or on the limb and allow it to be made cosmetically acceptable to women, men, and children.
The instant invention provides an improved vacuum system for a prosthetic device using a vacuum source which is connected to the socket cavity thereby drawing the residual limb and liner into firm and total contact with the socket, in which a surge chamber allows the vacuum between the residual limb and the prosthetic device to be sustained for longer periods of time, thus reducing substantially the drain on the battery source and providing longer periods of time between pumping. This system may include a sealable container for a battery, a vacuum pump, and a controller in the form of a circuit board with pressure sensor. The sealable container may be designed to be inserted into the foot of a prosthesis. A leg pipe disposed between the leg cup and the footing can be used as a surge chamber. The surge chamber is disposed inside said leg pipe. Additionally, the battery, vacuum pump, and circuit board may be disposed inside the leg pipe. Sensors and vacuum connections to the socket of the prosthetic device are provided in accordance with the disclosure and pictures provided.